fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:MonicaTeach/Fan-Story: About the bloody Truth
Ich bin Dank meiner Freundin ein riesen FdK Fan und zwar so sehr, dass ich eine Geschichte schrieb. Wir schauten On stranger Tides und stellten uns vor, wie es wäre, wenn wir die Töchter von Jack Sparrow und Angelica wären. Also jeder, der Verbesserungsvorschläge hat, schreibt mich bitte an. Hier die Geschichte, folgend zu Teil 4. Pirates of the Caribbean - About the bloody Truth Monica (15): -verabscheut Jack Sparrow eine lange Zeit -weiß einiges über den katholischen Glauben -liebt ihre Schwester und ihre Mutter -listig -weiß meistens, was Icy sagen will/ würde -kann lesen -nicht gut im Kämpfen -manchmal sehr angespannt Icy (12): -wünscht sich, von Jack Sparrow im Schwertkampf unterrichtet zu werden -schätzt Jacks Kampfkunst und Listigkeit -liebt ihre Familie, ist dennoch zu allen außer ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwester -frech -schmiedet gute (Flucht-) Pläne, improvisiert aber auch -meist sehr gelassen -hat trainiert mit Schwertern und Degen umzugehen -kämpft für ihre Ehre und ihre Familie -will Jack Sparrow mit stolz erfüllen -liebt das Risiko beide: temperamentvoll, schlau, mit gutem Herz, relativ hellhäutig Am Ende des vierten Teils lässt Jack Angelica allein auf (einsamen) Insel zurück, weil sie sehr wütend auf ihn war, da er Blackbeard hat sterben lassen. Als er gehen will, sagt Angelica ihm, dass sie wegen ihm schwanger ist. Sie gestehen einander die Liebe und küssen sich beinahe, doch Jack haut ab. Jacks Voodoo-Puppe wird Angelica an die Insel geschwemmt und man sieht ein (fieses) Lächeln. Auf der Insel versteht Angelica, dass es Jack nicht nur um Blackbeards Tod ging sondern auch um Angelicas Leben. Angelica stößt bald auf ein kleines, katholisches Einwanderervolk, bei denen sie erstmals bleiben und essen darf. Sie bekommt eine Tochter, Monica. Sie hat dunkles, goldblondes Haar, grau-blaue Augen und bekommt später blassere Haut. (Schiffsreise) Sie werden Teil des Volkes. Einige Jahre später lässt Jack seine Crew nach ihr suchen und aufs Schiff bringen. Nachdem A. und M. eine kleine Kajüte bekamen (Monica bleibt dort), trifft A. auf Jack, schreit ihn an, dieser wiederum lächelt und geht langsam auf sie zu. … Angelica will, dass Jack sie nie wieder allein lässt. Jack entschuldigt sich und meint, er hätte auch ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt. Angelica guckt verwundert und fragend. „Natürlich! Falls du nichts zu essen gefunden hättest, hättest du dich nicht erschießen können.“ „Und wann ist dir das eingefallen…? Drei Jahre später!?!“ „Ich wurde aufgehalten…“ Angelica sagt Jack nichts von der Voodoo Puppe, sondern kitzelt ihn behutsam/ krault ihn am Bauch (später, wenn A. möchte, dass er an sie denkt, kitzelt sie einfach die Puppe) Jack hinterfragt dies nicht, sondern lässt es sich gefallen. Das Schiff wird angegriffen und A. beschützt M. . Man hat von Jacks Kind erfahren (durch Verräter). Jack und das Kind sollen nun getötet werden. Jack & Co gewinnen, das Feindesschiff wird A. zugeschrieben, die überlebenden der gegnerischen Besatzung werden versklavt und kommen auf Jacks Schiff. Jack stellt A. eine kleine Crew zsm und sie teilen sich auf. Jack bleibt natürlich bei der Black Pearl und diese soll möglichst in ihrem Heimatgewässer bleiben. Doch Angelica will fliehen und so trennen sie sich erneut. Angelica beschließt eine Fahrt nach Spanien auf Umwegen um keinen Truppen zu begegnen. So fahren sie in die arktischen Gewässer, wo sie ein weiteres Kind bekommt: Icy. Doch in El Puerto de Sta Maria verabschiedet sich die Crew und sie sind nur noch zu dritt. Das hätte auch vorteilhaft sein können, aber Angelica wird gesehen und so werden sie, Monica und Icy verfolgt. Schnell verstecken die drei sich und Angelica gibt den Kindern einen Beutel mit Geld, einer Karte, einem Kompass und der Jack-Puppe, weil ihr klar ist, dass sie bald gefasst wird. Dies trifft auch bald ein und so müssen die Mädchen fliehen, während ihre Mutter nach Madrid gebracht Monica fängt in der Menschenleere an, sich die Sachen anzuschauen: in der Karte ist eine Stadt gekennzeichnet und auf der Rückseite hat A. einen Brief schrieben können. „ Monica, Icy. Ich werde es euch später erklären, aber ihr müsst jetzt erst mal nach Sevilla ins Kloster. Wir werden uns dort treffen sobald ich frei bin. Sagt ihnen, dass ihr meine Töchter seid. Sie werden euch aufnehmen. Gebt niemandem diese Karte und sagt auch niemandem wer ihr seid. Es tut mir leid, dass ihr nur so wenig Geld dabei habt, aber das ist alles, was ich habe. Lasst euch was einfallen! Wenn es euch schlecht geht, kitzelt die Puppe. Tut ihr nicht weh und verliert sie nicht. Ich liebe euch, Angelica“ Die Mädchen stoßen bei ihrer Reise immer wieder auf Patroullien, entkommen diesen jedoch immer ganz knapp. Um dem Hunger, Durst und der Müdigkeit auszuweichen schleichen sie sich in fremde Häuser und stehlen. Selbst wenn sie mal keinen Unterschlupf finden, haben sie noch die Möglichkeit sich in einem Haus zu verstecken. Und so kommen sie endlich zum Kloster. „Ihr behauptet, ihr wäret Angelicas Töchter? Ihr seht kein bisschen nach ihr aus. Wer ist denn euer Vater?“ „Das dürfen wir nicht sagen.“ „So so… Angelica ist im Gegensatz zu euch ehrlich und wie wir alle streng gläubig. Wärt ihr wirklich ihre Töchter, hätte sie ihr Wissen definitiv an euch weitergegeben. Wir werden euch einer Prüfung unterziehen. Wir nehmen doch nicht jeden auf.“ Erst machen die beiden einen guten Eindruck, doch dann begehen sie einen Fehler. Sie bestehen die Prüfung nicht. Was fällt euch ein!? Ihr könnt auf keinen Fall hier bleiben. Zumal da ihr uns täuschen wolltet! Ihr seid nie und nimmer Angelicas Töchter! Geht mir aus den Augen! Icy: Aber…! Monica: Icy, ist schon okay. Bei solchen wollen wir gar nicht bleiben. Vergib ihnen, auch wenn sie sich falsch entschieden haben. Nicht nur unsere Mutter wird enttäuscht von ihnen sein. Er *zeigt in den Himmel* wird ihnen schon zeigen, dass man wehrlosen Kindern in der Not hilft. Und übrigens: (spricht zu den Nonnen) es gibt keinen Grund, Icy für ihr Verhalten zu tadeln. In ihr steckt das Blut eines Piraten, ebenso wie in mir. Und sie hat mir dabei geholfen, hinzunehmen, dass Jack Sparrow unser Vater ist. Komm, Icy! Wir gehen. Icy: Wirklich? Du verabscheust ihn nicht mehr? Monica: Naja, ich akzeptiere ihn. Mom hat zwar über alle außer ihn gut gesprochen, vor allem über die Nonnen in Sevilla, aber wir wissen ja jetzt, mit welchen Leuten sie sich abgeben musste. Jack ist unser Vater, also wird Mom ja auch etwas an ihm liegen. Und schlimmer als ‚die’ kann er ja wohl nicht sein. Sie glauben, ihre Seelen wären rein, und trotzdem stellen sie uns als Lügner dar und verweigern uns die Hilfe. Da bin ich lieber eine Piratin, als eine, die sich selber etwas vormacht. Icy: Aber Monica? Ich hab da noch eine Frage… Monica: Welche denn? Icy: Wo gehen wir jetzt hin? Angelica wollte uns hier treffen, sobald sie frei ist und uns bleibt bestimmt nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis wir entdeckt werden! Monica: Da hast du recht. Aber wer weiß, ob Mom frei kommt! Icy: Dann helfen wir ihr eben. Monica: Wie wollen zwei kleine Mädchen wie wir in ein Gefängnis mit tausenden von trainierten Wachen einbrechen und unsere Mutter befreien?! Icy: Schon klar, dass es riskant ist, Monica. Aber was wollen wir denn schon verlieren? Unser Leben? Wir sind so gut wie tot. Diese Obernonne aus dem Kloster hatte schon irgendwo recht: wir sind nicht immer ehrlich. Und wieso? Weil in uns listige, verlogene, geschickte und mutige Piraten stecken! Wir brauchen nur die richtige Ausrüstung, etwas Training, eine Taktik und den Glauben an uns. Dann können wir es schaffen! Und wenn nicht, gehen wir wenigstens im Kampf unter. Monica: Du traust uns aber viel zu… Aber wir haben wirklich nichts zu verlieren, also was soll’s. Nur wie wollen wir es nach Madrid schaffen? Und wie finden wir Mom? Icy: Der Weg von El Puerto de Sta Maria bis hierhin war viel länger und wir haben’s auch geschafft! Wir machen es wie damals und hauen uns da irgendwie durch. Die Nonnen, welche nun wussten, dass sie Jack Sparrows Töchter sind, melden sie (da es ja ein Verbrechen gegen das Gesetz ist) . Seit dem Kloster ist der ungefähre Standpunkt der beiden Mädchen klar. Das wird ihnen jedoch erst später klar, weshalb die Reise noch gefährlicher wird. In dieser schweren Zeit geht es ihnen oft schlecht und sie sind hungrig. Sie kraulen die Jack Puppe, worauf dieser den Drang hat nach Spanien zu fahren. Icy: Was machst du da? M.: Ich les’ Moms Brief. Ich vermisse sie. Icy: Denkst du ich nicht? M.: Komm, steck die Puppe weg und lass uns weitergehen. Icy: Okay. M.: Ach du heilige ---! Ich bin so dämlich! *setzt sich hin* Icy: Was hast du denn? M.: Mom hat doch geschrieben, dass wir niemandem sagen sollen, wer wir sind! Und ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns im Kloster Freunde gemacht haben. Icy: Wie meinst du das? M.: Weißt du nicht mehr, wo ich so stolz darauf war, nicht eine von denen zu sein? Wo ich unseren Vater mit eingebracht hab’? Icy: Das heißt, dass sie uns auf den Fersen sind? M.: Wahrscheinlich schon! Von dir wusste man ja bis vor kurzem nichts, aber ich musste ja auch so doof sein und…! Icy: Och komm, Monica! Mach hier keine Szene! M.: Aber wenn jetzt ganz Spanien bescheid weiß, dass wir in Sevilla sind, und es noch eine zweite Tochter gibt, was mehr Kopfgeld bedeutet, sind wir nirgends mehr sicher! Sie werden unser Aussehen bestimmt auch weiter gegeben haben! Jetzt darf uns niemand mehr sehen! Was machen wir denn jetzt? Das ist alles meine Schuld! Ich bin so töricht! Icy: Das heißt, wir versuchen nach Madrid zu kommen, ohne dass uns jemand sieht? M.: Wenn wir noch ein bisschen leben wollen, ja! Die beiden starten ihre komplizierte Reise nach Madrid und merken bald, wie schwer es ist, nicht gesehen zu werden. Icy macht den Vorschlag, sich einfach schnappen zu lassen, da man ja so theoretisch in dasselbe Gefängnis gebracht werden müsste wie Angelica. Monica ist von dieser Idee nicht sehr begeistert und sie gehen weiter. Im nächst gelegenen Ort machen sie Rast und tauchen unter. Icy will etwas zu Essen „holen“ und der Diebstahl fliegt auf. Was Monica nicht weiß, ist , dass Icy dies beabsichtigt hatte. Monica will ihr zur Hilfe kommen, sie werden entdeckt und nach Madrid gebracht. Die Gefängniswagentür öffnet sich und sie werden von Wachen zu den Kerkern gebracht, doch bevor das passiert, improvisiert Monica und fällt um. Die Wachen bleiben verwundert stehen, die Aufmerksamkeit ist kurz auf Monica gerichtet, bis sie sehen, dass Icy sich währenddessen befreit hat. Nun hat Monica Zeit sich zu befreien, da die Wachen Icy hinterherlaufen. Monica läuft ebenfalls davon, nur in die falsche Richtung. Schließlich treffen die flinken Mädchen bei der Verfolgung doch wieder aufeinander und stürzen in einen Saal. Es scheint keinen Ausweg zu geben, denn dieser Saal ist gefüllt mit Adligen und deren Wachen. Spontan wie sie ist, springt Icy auf den Tisch und von dort aus an den Kronleuchter (welcher relativ tief hängt). Monica sieht, wie die Wachen auf Icy zielen und zieht die Tafeltischdecke hinunter und mit diesem Schwung über die Wachen. So kann Monica Icy folgen, welche bereits auf ein höher gelegenes Geländer gesprungen ist. Die Wachen befreien sich und schießen, verfehlen jedoch knapp. Sie laufen auf dieser Etage weiter, bis plötzlich zu ihren beiden Seiten bewaffnete Wachen stehen. Sie haben keine Wahl und springen aus dem Fenster. Zu ihrem Glück springen sie auf einen kleinen Schuppen. Sie springen von dessen Dach und laufen an der Wand des Gefängnisses entlang, damit sie nicht beschossen werden können (toter Winkel). Die verfolgten Mädchen laufen in das erstbeste Haus um sich zu verstecken. Sie finden eine unauffällige Luke, welche in einen Keller führt. Sie gehen (mit Proviant) in den Keller und warten eine Nacht. Am nächsten Morgen hören sie, wie die Bewohner des Hauses mit „Besuchern“ sprechen. Dies sind die Wachen, die die Häuser der Gegend durchsuchen. Den Keller übersehen sie. Monica und Icy warten bis alle außer Reichweite sind und fliehen aus dem Haus. Sie kehren vorsichtig zum Schuppen zurück, wo sie nach passenden Klamotten suchen. Leider befinden sich dort nur Stofffetzen. Als sie sich zur Tür drehen um zu gehen, platzt ein Wache herein. Gerade wo Monica und Icy denken, sie wären verloren, da hören sie einen dumpfen Schlag, sehen über dem Kopf des Wachen eine Pfanne und schauen zu, wie der Wache nach vorne weg umkippt. Hinter ihm steht ein ausgewachsener Mann, mit Pfanne in der Hand und so Mitte 20, welcher die beiden Mädchen finster anblickt. Sofort verriegelt er die Tür und will gerade einen Satz beginnen, da hat Monica auch schon ihre Frage gestellt: M.: Wer sind Sie und warum haben Sie das getan?! Der Mann: Wer ich bin ist gerade wirklich unwichtig, wichtig ist, wie ihr hier wegkommt. Icy: Das wüssten wir. Aber wir gehen nicht weg, bevor wir etwas bestimmtes erledigt haben. Und dafür kämpfen wir bis zum bitteren Tod. Der Mann: Ich will nicht gegen euch kämpfen. Icy: Wir schon! Monica: Naja, sei mal nicht so voreilig! Das hängt davon ab, wer er ist…! Der Mann: Ich bin Phillip Turner, Sohn von William Turner und Elizabeth Swann. Wer ihr seid, weiß ich ja. Icy: Also das weiß eigentlich jeder. Monica: *lächelt* Nun gut, mal angenommen, wir vertrauen dir, Phillip, wie hast du uns gefunden? Und wohin willst du uns bringen? Phillip: Um euch zu finden, bin ich einfach dem Chaos gefolgt. Und bringen soll ich euch zu Jack. Er liegt mit der Black Pearl nicht weit von hier. Monica: Jack Sparrow? Wieso ist er bitte in Spanien? Ist das nicht irgendwie töricht? Phillip: Er hatte das Gefühl, nach Spanien fahren zu müssen, und da die Menschen hier ganz verrückt nach den beiden gesuchten Kindern sind, war uns auch bald klar, um wen es sich handelt. Icy: Das heißt du bringst uns zu Jack Sparrow und der Black Pearl? Monica: Icy, wir hatten ein Ziel! Und bei dieses Chaos ist die Gelegenheit dafür! Icy: Parley. Ich will mit deinem Captain verhandeln. Phillip bindet die Mädchen an ein Tau und führt sie aus dem Schuppen hinaus. Wache: *zeigt auf Phillip* Er hat die Kinder! Monica: Ts. Phillip: Sie gehören mir. Schwer war nicht für mich sie zu finden und deshalb werde ich den Lohn bekommen. Aber ihr alle hier seid bewaffnet und in der Überzahl also wäre es doch nun wirklich unedel gegen mich zu kämpfen, nicht? So lasst mich passieren. Wache: Ich bringe euch zum Lord! Phillip: Nicht nötig. Ich weiß, wo ich viel mehr von ihnen habe. Auf der Black Pearl angekommen, reden Monica und Icy zur Crew: Monica: Schön, dass ihr uns gefunden habt, aber das bringt euch recht wenig, sobald ihr ablegt. Dann springen wir nämlich von Bord. Icy: Und Phillip hat immer noch die Aufgabe, uns zum Captain zu führen. Es gilt Parley. Also wo ist er? Gibbs: Jack ist zur Zeit beschäftigt und ich schlage vor, ihr bekommt erst einmal etwas richtiges in den Magen. Wie klingt das? Monica: *guckt Icy an* Icy: *nickt* Nach dem wohltuenden Mahl begeben sich die Mädchen in das nächstgelegene Zimmer um in Ruhe zu sprechen: Icy: Jack ist weg! Da bin ich mir sicher. Und was ich von ihm so gehört habe, klingt als ob man nicht gut mit ihm verhandeln kann. Das heißt, wenn wir Mom noch befreien wollen, tun wir das jetzt! Gibbs: *öffnet die Tür* Monica: Aber wie wollen wir das anstellen? Gibbs: Ihr stellt erst einmal Überhauptnichts an, damit das klar ist. Sofort versteht Icy’s Blick im Zusammenhang mit den vor ihr liegenen Seilen und Tüchern, sodass die beiden Gibbs in der Ecke gefesselt und mit dem Mund voller Tücher zurücklassen. Monica: Also, Icy, in Madrid sind wir, wir müssen nur Mom finden und befreien. Icy: Wie wär’s wenn wir … - Sie laufen Hand an Hand in den Hafen und rufen ‚hilflos’: „Helft uns! Sie wollen uns verhaften!“ Welch ein Wunder, dass sie schnell das Gefängnis finden. Doch in der Zelle, passiert etwas unerwartetes: Oh, zwei Kinder. *leicht ironisch* Wer seid ihr denn? Was habt ihr verbrochen? Icy: *verdutzter Blick* Monica: Zum einen sind wir keine Kinder, aber deine Töchter, Sparrow! Und zum anderen haben wir einiges verbrochen, deshalb sind wir aber nicht hier. Jack: Gleich zwei Töchter, na, hoffentlich macht ihr mich irgendwann wenigsten stolz. Icy: Unterschätz’ uns mal nicht, alter Mann! Wir sind hier freiwillig, gehört alles zum Plan. Jack: Von Plänen halte ich nicht viel. Ich improvisiere lieber. Monica: Scheint dir wohl nicht viel zu bringen, wenn du immer noch hier festsitzt. Icy, lass uns jetzt endlich Mom holen. Icy: Lassen wir ihn zurück? Monica: Der schafft das schon, nicht wahr, Sparrow? Jack: Wie wollt ihr hier bitte herauskommen? Wart ihr schon einmal im Gefängnis? Natürlich nicht. Entschuldigt, ich vergaß, dass ihr ja noch Kinder seid. Icy: *schaut nach Wachen und zwängt sich durch die Gitterstäbe in den leeren Korridor* Monica? Monica: * reißt ebenfalls aus* Tja, Sparrow, die Kinder sind dann mal weg. *flüstert zu Icy* Und jetzt? Icy: Na, wir improvisieren, Liebes! *verschlagenes Schmunzeln* Monica nimmt eine brennende Fackel von der Wand und sie gehen leise den Korridor entlang. Als die Mädchen zwei Wachen gegenüber stehen laufen sie blitzschnell an deren Seiten; Icy bringt ihren Wachen zu Fall, während Monica durch Schwingen das Feuer der Fackel löscht und diese auf den Kopf des Wachmanns schlägt. Danach bekommt auch der andere einen Schlag auf den Schädel und die Schwestern nicken sich zu. In viel zu großen und zu weiten Uniformen drehen sich weg von zwei halbnackten Männern, denen nur Hosen und Schuhe bleiben. M. Wir sollen uns um die leirte des Piraten kümmern. Wo finden wir sie? Wärter: Das ist ihre Zelle, aber- Mit dem Gewähr auf den Zellenwärter gerichtet und verstellter Stimme grummelt Icy: Schließen Sie auf. Wir benötigen Informationen. Nachdem er widerwillig aufschließt, passiert alles ganz schnell: Monica wirft Angelica das Gewähr zu, diese schießt dem Wärter den Hut vom Kopf, so dass er flüchtet und Alarm schlägt, der ebenfalls bewaffnete Jack steht vor der Zelle und vier Piraten eilen durch die Korridore des Gefängnisses. Sofort legt die Black Pearl ab und die Mädchen werfen Hüte, Mäntel und Gewähre weg. Monica und Angelica fallen sich sofort in die Arme, nur bevor Icy loslaufen kann, liegt eine Hand plötzlich auf ihrer Schulter: Jack Ich habe die beiden Wachen gesehen, denen ihr die Klamotten genommen habt. Gut gemacht, Tochter. Angelica kniet sich zu Icy und küsst sie auf die Stirn, doch im nächsten Moment ist der Captain von drei Ladies mit Schwert umgeben. Die Crew hält inne, Jack schwankt im Kreis. Icy, Monica, bis er schließlich bei Angelica zum Stehen kommt. A.: Jack, erinnerst du dich, als du mich fragtest, weshalb ich immer mit etwas Spitzem auf dich zeige, wenn wir uns begegnen? Genau deshalb. Jeder, der dich auch nur ansatzweise kennt, weiß, dass du nicht wegen uns in Spanien bist. Was ist es, hinter dem du her bist? Ein Schatz. Aber welcher? Jack: Stimmt genau. Ein Schatz, und meine Crew weiß auch welcher, denn in einer Familie hat man keine Geheimnisse. Alles beginnt gegen die Frauen zu kämpfen und sobald Monica ihr Schwert fallen lässt, gibt Icy ihr auch schon Rückendeckung. Icy Gut, dass ich früher trainiert habe. Aber ich weiß, dass du mit Waffen nicht umgehen kannst. Hier *weist auf die Tür zu der sie sich bewegt haben* Dir fällt etwas ein! Es dauert nicht lange, da sind Mutter und Tochter wieder Rücken an Rücken in der Mitte des Gefechts. Doch Jack gibt ein Signal. Monica steht auf der Planke und hält eine Schatulle über das reißende Meer. Monica: Ich denke, ihr wollt nicht, dass das verloren geht, richtig? Was ist das, Sparrow? Letzte Chance. Alle Schwerter sinken. Jack: Captain Sparrow, wenn ich bitten darf. – Eines Tages verspürte ich den Drang nach Spanien zu fahren. Weshalb, ist mir unklar, aber dort erfuhren wir von zwei flüchtenden Kindern und deren festgenommenen Mutter. Vermutlich waren die Kinder längst tot, also machte ich mir darüber keine Sorgen. Monica: Komm auf den Punkt, die Schatulle gleitet sonst aus meinen Händen…! Jack: Jahre vor der Reise nach Spanien erzählte man mir eine Geschichte. Eine gewisse Truhe, für die ich die Person brauchte, die im Gefängnis war. Angelica: Jack, du denkst doch nicht wirklich ich wäre es!? Jack: Ich hatte diese Truhe gefunden und der einzige Hinweis war ein Zettel, auf dem geschrieben stand: Sie wird geboren in Zeiten der Finsternis Und dennoch kämpft sie für das Licht Von Dämonen gelobt von Engeln geküsst Mit eisigem Instinkt und warmem Herzen Wird sie diejenige sein, die uns das Leben lehrt Wenn auch nicht allein Icy: Was soll das bedeuten? Gibbs: Die Truhe der Allmächtigkeit ist das, was wir suchten. Sie ist in der Lage, alles auf der Welt bis in die Unendlichkeit zu vervielfachen, solange es klein genug ist. Jack: Aber der Zauber wirkt nur mit Blut, Blut der Piratenerbin. Und Angelica ist es. Icy: Das glaube ich nicht. Sie ist meine Mutter und wurde von dir geküsst und von Monica geliebt, also vom Dämon geküsst und vom Engel gelobt. Angelica: Außerdem hat BlackBeard bereits als ich ein Kind war, geprüft, ob ich es bin. Auch ein Grund, weshalb er die Quelle der Jugend suchte. er brauchte mehr Zeit. Jack: Aber die Erbin existiert! Das sagen nicht nur ich und der Zettel. Nein, auch mein Kompass! * zeigt in Angelicas und Icys Richtung* Monica: Wenn wir der guten Angelica einen ordentlichen Schuss Jack geben, gibt es nur eine Person, die von Dämonen wie Jack Sparrow gelobt und Engeln wie Angelica Teague geküsst wird. Jack: Dich? Du bist… Icy: Nein, sie meint mich… Angelica: DU WIRST MEINE TOCHTER FÜR KEINEN SCHATZ DER WELT AUFSCHLITZEN!!! * stellt sich vor Icy* Icy: Dad, du hast den wahren Schatz doch schon längst gefunden. Freunde und Familie! Monica: Oh, und falls dir das nichts wert ist, habe ich da noch etwas, was dich vielleicht umstimmen könnte… * zeigt allen die Voodoo-Jack-Puppe* Icy: * lacht* Tja, Jack, die Kinder… Versteckte Schlussszene: Jack sitzt vor der geöffneten Truhe und Icy kommt herein. Mit einem beinahe unschuldigen Blick schaut sie ihn an und zeigt ihm eine kleine Schnittwunde am Finger. Sie senkt ihren Kopf, ihre Augen werden schmaler und ein Schmunzeln huscht in ihr Gesicht. Er steht auf, legt einen Finger an den Rand, langsam gleitet ein Tropfen Blut an Icys Finger entlang, fällt in die Truhe und circa 20 Jacks haben ihren Finger auf der Truhe liegen. Und jeder davon lächelt Icy liebevoll und stolz an. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag